Etreyl - Tale of Courage (A Zelda Story)
by ZeldaIsSheik
Summary: Meet Etreyl; a young boy living with his family like a normal Hylian. But what adventures could possibly cause him to travel through time, defeat alternate versions of himself, save the omniverse, create a new timeline per triforce piece and even MAKE A SANDWICH OH MY GOSH WHAT IS HE A GOD! (lol) This story is inspired by my Wrinkle in Time obsession and Zelda. Enjoy! (PLZ LIKE)
1. Enter Skyloft

ENTER SKYLOFT

Millennia ago, there were six castles in correlation with the six tribes of G'lahhr. But as all things that must end, peace is no exception. A war broke out between the G'lahrians and the Hajiek. And among the valorous tribes, did a new one spawn. During its climax, the new tribe defeated all others, leaving but Hyrule to dispose. They rebelled, but without training, had no leg to stand on. When the seventh day of the trifle was yet young, the tribe of Hyrule fled to the sky, never to be seen again. It was on that day that the bearer of the crest of the kingdom; Hylia, was to lift the entire tribe and their castle to the heavens. Knowing she could not herself harness the triforce to be rid of the greedy G'larians, she chose to give up her likeness to another, and pass on the crest of the kingdom skywards.

To this very day, the people of Skyloft live in peace, but as said, peace is always short lived. The boy known as Link will soon learn this, but not without the help of a girl named Zelda. Together, they will save Skyloft from impending danger, and reunite the six tribes. Meanwhile, the G'larians, the new tribe created during the tribal wars, reins upon the surface freely, ruling even death mountain; the highest mountain in G'lahhr. But Link and Zelda are yet to arrive, and Skyloft is for now at peace.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining, the loftwings soaring, and- Link sleeping?! What is our hero doing sleeping in on this fine day? "Link, wake up!" He didn't budge, despite Zelda's demand. "Link, wake-" The room went silent, but the sound of a closing door broke the silence as she left the room.

"I'm up!" Zelda burst into the room, Sword in hand. "Come on Link, you know today is the day of the ceremony! If you don't show up, how are the sages supposed to congratulate you on saving all Hyrule?" Link sat up, stretched, and put on his cap. It was time for our young hero to set off on a quest that would change his life forever. The only thing was, he didn't know it yet.

He rushed out the castle gates and into the town. He made his way to Loftwing square; the center of Skyloft. When he arrived, the sages were already there to begin the festivities. But through the crowd lining up to see them, a face stood out. His- no, it's- face was screwed with mischief and… happiness? Link had never seen such a mixed expression. He didn't know that it was possible to look that creepy, yet still be happy!

"Link, are you ready to begin?" It was Rauru, the sage of light. He was about to begin the ceremony and officially knight Link. Though he was already an official knight of Hyrule, this knighting comes when one performs a selfless act in assist to the royal family. In this case, it was for saving Zelda- and the whole kingdom, as a matter of fact. He stepped up to the pedestal in the middle of Skyloft, and was handed the ceremonial sword by Zelda.

"Don't mess up, Link! You know how important this is!" Zelda was right: Link could not mess this up. He passed the ceremonial sword to Rauru. Immediately, the sword lit up with the ancient light of the triforce, revealing a symbol beneath the pedestal. The symbol of the triforce and the three elements that make it up appeared in the bright colors of green, blue, and red.

"Today we are here to commemorate the young hero, Link, the savior of Hyrule and our own Princess- Zelda!" He readied the sword, and pointed it skyward. The light faded, but faint blue light remained. Link bowed as the sword came down upon his shoulder. "Then I, through all my power, bestow to you your knighthood." The glow disappeared as Link took the sword and pointed it skyward, causing it to glow once more; this time surging through Link as well. The sword then went dim as he put it into its scabbard and onto his back. The crowd cheered, the ceremony now being complete. Everyone was cheering, except for the man with the wicked smile, who stared emptily through his soul.

\- Hey guys, sorry this chapter was kinda short, I just wanted to give you all a quick introduction to the story without spoiling too much of it. If you like this series, please review and leave a like to let me know. This is my current Fan-fiction, so I won't be updating my Warriors V.S. Guardians series as frequently anymore. On a side note, I hope you all enjoyed! ~Harrison


	2. Enter Etreyl

ENTER ETREYL It had been six months since the ceremony, but Link hadn't done much but accept awards and help train academy students since it happened. But that was today to change. As Link was flying with Zelda above the cloud barrier, a giant black hole appeared on the cloud barrier. "Link! What is that thing?" Link didn't respond, but instead tried to fly away. "I don't know, but I don't think it is trying to pull us in!" All of the sudden, the black hole pulled them in and left Link's Crimson Loftwing alone in the skies, as if responding to his statement. As Link and Zelda plummeted into the black hole, the clouds parted, and they fell right through, avoiding it. "Grab on!" Zelda grabbed on to Link as he released the Sail Cloth and floated down safely. As they landed, Link felt a strange force tugging him into the ground. "LINK!" Zelda cried, only to be grasped up by a weird rock on the ground, fastening her to the floor. In seconds, the stone had surrounded her, and she had been completely petrified. "Zelda! I'll-" Link was cut off when the stone wrapped around him too, encasing him- no, turning him to stone. Link and Zelda had been petrified, but who would save them? There is only one boy in the world who could save them, and he just so happens to live near them; in the Forgotten Woods. * * * Etreyl awoke to the sound of voices, but no one was talking to him. He figured it had been a bad dream, but it was more like a bad reality. He walked out of his house and grabbed his sword. "Something's not right, I'm going to visit the sealed grounds," He looked at his father, who simply nodded and looked down to his stew. As Etreyl was getting his adventure pack ready, a girl walked up to him. She looked almost exactly like Zelda, but she had red hair. "I want to come with you!" Etreyl finished packing his sword and an odd yellow potion. "I guess it couldn't hurt. After all, you have been training lately! Who says a six year old can't adventure to?" "I do!" It was their father, who appeared to have finished his stew. He was a hefty man with a garment similar to a peasant, but more worn. He had long and muscled arms, and dark gray hair. "I will not allow you to go!" Raylyn gave him a begging look, but he simply went on talking: "He is 14! I already told you that you can once you turn seven, but even that's too young!" He went to mumble more, but Raylyn stopped him. "But that's the thing, it's my birthday!" Her father's face lit up with surprise, and then regret. He led them into the living room and went away. After five minutes, he came back with a satchel of assorted items and a fresh batch of bread. "Here's the bread, baked specially for today! Uhh… Sorry about forgetting…" Ignoring his apology, Raylyn took a huge bite of the bread and smiled. She liked it. "Your present that I have for you isn't much… Since I forgot… But y-you can have this extra sword that I had in the basement… Uh…" She grabbed the sword out of his hand, took it out of the scabbard, and chopped the bread into eighths in less than a second. Her father was astonished. "All that practice on my toy sword payed off! Let's go on our adventure!" It was noon now, and the two siblings had already set off for the sealed grounds. In fact, they were almost there. When they arrived, Etreyl ran ahead and found the petrified Link and Zelda. He was stunned. "I remember these two… Yes, my dream! The ones with the pointed ears! They need our help!" Raylyn, looking puzzled, wondered why their ears were special. "What do you mean? All Hylians have pointed ears!" Etreyl nodded, then patted Link's scabbard. It felt heavy beneath his hand. He wondered what sword would produce such energy. Etreyl pulled out his sword and turned around, startled, "Alright Raylyn, stay behind me!" She ran to his back, and with a puzzled look, peeked from behind his arm. She saw a black beast with sharp claws and a cracked forehead with spiky black hair. She ducked further behind her older brother. " **I AM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU, BUT YOU MUST NOT STAY IN THIS AREA"** The creature disappeared, but Etreyl and Raylyn were still startled from the encounter. Who was this strange being? Suddenly, as if in answer to their puzzled expressions, a man appeared. "Take this, It is a mask that will give you the power to become invisible to the Forsaken, those black beasts you just met." Etreyl grabbed a mask and put it on Raylyn's face, and then on his. The man giving out the masks did not put one on. "Do not worry, I don't need one. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Aleht, but you can call me… _**THE HAPPY MASK SALESMEN**_." 


	3. Enter Fi

ENTER FI

As Etreyl, Raylyn, and their new acquaintance journeyed on, The Happy Mask Salesman began to explain their destination: "When crest-bearer Hylia passed her legacy skyward, what do you think

The remaining Hylians on the surface did?" The two siblings looked puzzled. They wondered what he meant by what he had said. With, a displeased expression, The Happy Mask Salesman explained everything to the young ones. What the crest was, who Hylia was, even about the ancient wars! After he was done explaining, Raylyn spoke up; "So you mean that we are one of the only families of Hylians left on the surface?" He nodded, and motioned for them to speed up.

"Right, and when she left, the Hylians built a temple to hide the relics of her power. These include the Master Sword; the sword that the Hero of the Sky used to defeat the Imprisoned, the leader of the Forsaken." Etreyl did not quite understand, but he would soon. They ran down a steep hill and stumbled into a valley. Within this valley was a rustic temple with stone pillars carved into the shape of a sword. The Happy Mask Salesman led them inside, only to vanish as the doors slammed closed. The torches lit up, revealing the a blue shining sword on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

Draw the sword of your destiny… Etreyl motioned for Raylyn to stay back, and silently crouched up to the pedestal. When he arrived, he noticed an engraving on the bottom of the pedestal. It read: He who wields the hero's blade, shall the protector of Hyrule be made "H-Happy Mask S-S-Salesman?" Etreyl's plead for direction was met by the same whisper as before. DRAW THE SWORD, ETREYL… YOU ARE THE HERO OF COURAGE… THE SAVIOR OF HYRULE… FULFILL YOUR DESTINY. Etreyl opened his eyes to see the sword's shining light pierce through the darkness. The room lit up an eerie blue as the temple began to rumble and shake.

"Stay here Raylyn," Etreyl commanded, as he slowly walked up to the pedestal. Raylyn quivered in the back with fear, but then stood up with confidence in her brother. He will save me, she thought. Etreyl thrust forward and grasped the blade. At first he tugged on it slightly, and then he pulled with all of his might. Suddenly, the sword was drawn, revealing the crest of Hyrule beneath it. The temple settled, and the room was silent. The sword glowed with white light, illuminating the room.

" _ **Etreyl.. You are the chosen hero of the Master Sword, the hero that will from now on protect Hyrule from the forces of evil that threaten it.**_ "

Raylyn gasped. "T-T-The sword can t-t-talk?!" Etreyl stared at the sword. After a few moments, a blue creature came out of the sword. She resembled the sword itself, but had a face and clothes. This 'thing' floated above the ground, as if to show Etreyl that she was above him.

" ** _Please, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Fi. I was created by Hylia to serve the hero the sword deemed worthy, which is you, Etreyl._** " Etreyl was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So you're saying that I'm a… hero?" His eyes were widened with shock. They were fixed on the blade in his hand, shining with the light produced by his companion, Fi. Suddenly, the temple door opened, and the Happy Mask Salesman appeared.

"Well done on pulling the sword, I knew you could do it! Now we just need to find a way to get the triforce… It is an ancient relic that can be used to defeat the evil that threatens Hyrule or destroy Hyrule forever. It gives those who touch it one wish." Etreyl smiled. He knew that the Happy Mask Salesman was not to be trusted, but he had to play along. "Okay, let's go find it. We can wish Link and Zelda out of stone then." the Happy Mask Salesman pulled a lever on the wall. It opened a small hole in the ground that looked like a fifteen feet drop.

"So, who's coming with? There's a Deku Flower at the bottom that will block your fall." Fi began to shine, and flew into the Master Sword. " ** _I will be here until you need me, master. But I do advise that you jump. I can detect a Deku Flower at the bottom as the man says. It is a 95% chance that you will be fine from the fall. As for Raylyn, it is more of a 75% chance if you hold her._** " Raylyn stepped up to the others and began to speak, "I will go with you. Even if it was a 1% chance, because I will stay with my brother until we get back home." the Happy Mask Salesman just stared at her with gleaming eyes. He wondered if she was the true hero of courage? This thought vanished, though, as Etreyl descended into the depths of the pit with Raylyn in his arms.

They fell onto a large flower with purple petals and a yellow center. Etreyl pushed Raylyn onto her feet and then jumped down himself. They stood there, waiting for the Happy Mask Salesman to follow them, but he did not come down. "Are you coming or not?" Etreyl inquired, his sword beginning to glow. " ** _He has gone. According to my calculations, the room we are currently in goes on for 10 feet forward and then hits a door. When you come across this door, it will be locked. To unlock this door, you must find the button inside the Deku Flower. When you find it, you will-_** " Fi's explanation was abruptly stopped by the sound of an opening door.

"Thanks Fi, but the door wasn't locked. We must have pushed the button by falling on it." " ** _Negative. If the door is unlocked, that means that-_** " "Someone's already been here!" Fi, her voice spawned by the sword, was cut off once more by the Happy Mask Salesman, "Congratulations on figuring it out… But now we part ways. I guess I'll not be seeing you again soon!" Etreyl, filled with courage, raced up to the Happy Mask Salesman and shoved him off of the pedestal. "I won't let you hurt Raylyn, or Hyrule!" Etreyl regained control of his emotions when a shining relic appeared out of the pedestal. Three golden triangles appeared in front of him, as the room lit up with golden light. It was floating just above the ground, completing the crest of Hyrule on the wall.

The Happy Mask Salesman pushed him aside, "Your time to harness the relic of the ancient times is not yet to come!" He quickly touched the ancient triangles and began to speak. "Triforce… hear my demands and may it be in your power to fulfill them! Bring forth the wheels of time, and begin the prophecy of which was doubted to the very core of it's existence; and the crest of Hyrule be passed to the holder of the ancient blade of which was used to craft the very heavens! If within your power you find it fit, then let this and nay other be granted so forth, until the end of time!"

The Triforce lit up, and with a blast of golden light, flew out from the temple and into the sky. From there, each of the three pieces flew across the land and relocated. One glow remained in the room. "Then it is done…" Etreyl was about to run up to the Happy Mask Salesman and ask him what was going on, but before he could, he noticed that his hand was glowing. The third triangle glew upon his hand, shining gold within the dim light of the ancient temple.


	4. Enter Raylyn

ENTER RAYLYN

As Etreyl glanced down at his hand, he noticed another glow in the room. Raylyn's hand was glowing with the second triforce: the triforce of wisdom! "R-raylyn y-you-your hand!" Raylyn smiled, pointing at Etreyl's hand while holding hers in the air. Etreyl was so confused, he almost forgot to notice the Happy Mask Salesman's hand glowing with the first triforce: the triforce of power. They both stopped and looked at the Happy Mask Salesman, as if waiting for an answer.

"You may now call me by my full name," Etreyl inched forward, as if challenging him on his rights to keep their powers a secret. "Oh, alright. These glowing triangles the back of our hands are the three pieces of the triforce. Etreyl is courage, I am power, and Raylyn is of wisdom. This means that you two are the most courageous and wise people out of everyone else." Etreyl gasped with shock, but Raylyn only stared at the triforce on her hand.

"Then you came here to trick us!" Etreyl shouted, readying his sword for battle.

"Kid, if I wanted to trick you, I would just take all of your triforce pieces right now and rule Hyrule forever! I needed to show you who you are… Raylyn, you are the-" "I know." They all stared at Raylyn, a look of unquestionable discreteness on her face, "I am the sage of wisdom, and my destiny is to assist my brother, the Hero of Courage, in setting order to the world." Etreyl backed away. He didn't know what to think of this.

"So you've figured it out? Anyways, I must be leaving. I only helped you get started. It is your destiny now to decide what else you are to achieve…" They all stared at Aleht until he finished, "Okay, fine! You have to locate the ocarina of time and magic flute. Raylyn will play the flute, Etreyl plays the ocarina. You will then know what to do next." Aleht once again vanished out of thin air, leaving a red cloud to take up his place.

" _ **Master, I suggest that you use your triforce piece to warp you out of the dungeon. It can be used to teleport you to nearby places that you have already been to, as long as no one is in the spot that you entered**_ ," Etreyl paused, and focused on his hand. "Like this, brother!" Raylyn held up her arm as if she were blocking, and closed her eyes. Her hand began to glow, and soon she disappeared into a beam of light. Etreyl did the same. He focused on his triforce, and teleported out of the temple. For a moment, he felt weightless. That weightlessness ended when he reappeared at the temple entrance.

"So where is this temple?" Raylyn asked, turning to Etreyl. "I guess we should start at our house? What about those weird ruins that we pass by when we go searching for food in the morning?" Etreyl focused his triforce on the ruins, and shortly after, he was there. Raylyn came running to him from their backyard. "You *pant* know *pant* I'm not *pant* *pant* *pant*" Raylyn took a deep breath, and began to speak again, "You know I never went this far, so I couldn't come back!" Erteyl gave a nod of apology, and they headed into what appeared to be the entrance to an ancient ruin: maybe even a temple!

As they walked inside, they noticed that they had stumbled upon a maze. "Raylyn, stay behind me, I hear something!" Out of the shadows, an old man appeared. Etreyl raised his sword in defense, but the old man didn't even flinch.

"Why have you come _here_ , young travelers?" Raylyn stepped forward, "We seek a flute and an ocarina," The old man twitched his mustache, and looked down at the ground for a moment.

"Ah, yes, the instruments that were sealed here long ago, within the sealed ground." Raylyn nodded, and the old mad went on; "To unlock the instruments of which were sealed, point skyward at the center and the barrier will yield." He pointed to the left side of the ruin, where the two instruments sat.

"Thank you!" Etreyl exclaimed. But before he could run up to them, Raylyn ran in front of him; "Stop it! He said something about a barrier… the center… Etreyl, he means the center of the sealed ground! Let's teleport!" They pointed their wrists toward each other and disappeared into a ray of light. In a matter of seconds, they were at the center of the sealed grounds. They could make out the shapes of Link and Zelda in the distance, petrified.

"Okay, what now?" Raylyn thought. She finally came up with an idea, "How about you point your sword skyward? What else would you point skyward?" As she finished her sentence, a low growl came from behind them. It appeared to be one of the forsaken that roamed the area. " **I COULD'VE SWORN I TOLD YOU TO… GET OUT OF HERE!** " Raylyn ran and hid behind Etreyl. He stood there, dazed with fear, until something came over him. He felt courageous and strong. He drew the Master Sword and struck the Forsaken with a mighty blow to the arm. It passed right through the misty black fog of a body that the Forsaken used to float. " **THAT WILL NOT HURT ME!** " Etreyl was about to strike again, when he noticed something: if they broke the seal, he should be destroyed too!

"Etreyl, try to break the seal! The Forsaken should-" "This time I'm one step ahead, sis!" Etreyl ran to the nearest wind geiser and rode the wind upward to the next level. The Forsaken that had been attacking them floated up to them. Suddenly, it's hand formed into a blade of dark crystal. It swung the blade at Etreyl, nearly hitting him. The blade scraped a plant on it's way past Etreyl, which withered away in a matter of seconds. "We can not let that thing touch us!" Raylyn was right. If the dark crystal touched them, they would be no better than the withered plant.

" _ **Master, I suggest that you do point the Master Sword skyward. It holds a mystical power that draws energy from the sky that can defeat even the strongest of foes.**_ " Etreyl looked down at his sword, and then up at the Forsaken. "Do what she says, we have no other option!" The Forsaken obviously didn't want him to do as Raylyn had suggested, getting ready for a final attack. "Now, Etreyl!" Etreyl raised his sword to the sky- and like magic- it began to glow. It lit up with a powerful blue light that surged through the blade, then covering it completely.

"You get out of here…" With that, Etreyl slashed the sword downward onto the Forsaken, shooting a beam of light straight through it, causing it to vanish. The beam of light kept going until it hit the center of the sealed grounds and stayed there. It formed a glow around a rock. Then, the rock exploded, revealing a place for Etreyl to put his sword into. He raised it skyward once more, and threw his sword into it from above. They jumped down to see the seal evaporate from the air.

"I guess that makes it the unsealed grounds now!" Raylyn praised herself for her jokes, almost as much as her cuteness. Who would expect a seven year old to be the sage of wisdom?

"Let's not joke around. You almost got killed! Speaking of getting killed, Pa is gonna kill us for being late to getting home!" Raylyn frowned, but used her triforce to teleport back in front of their house. In a second, they were… home? This did not look like home to the eyes of the sage of wisdom. She stood there staring at the home that they used to know as their own. It felt strange, as if the thrill of adventure had flushed out the quiet comfort of their peaceful abode. As they walked in, they noticed that no one was home. There was a note on the table.

 _Dear hero,_

 _Your family is safe, and they will not be harmed, as long as you bring us your Triforce piece. We know you have the triforce of courage, and we will do anything to get it. My name is General Glahrt, the head general of the G'lahrians. If you want to find your family, pay us a visit at the temple of song. You can find it-_

Etreyl could not finish reading before Raylyn slashed the note in half with her sword and tore to pieces. Her usual calamity faded into a piercing rage. Without thinking, she activated her triforce and disappeared.

"Raylyn wait!" She did not listen. Etreyl grabbed onto her and was teleported with her to the ruins they had found the instruments in. "Raylyn stop it, we can get them back!"

Raylyn nodded, "I know, that's what I'm doing." She ran to the crevice that held the instruments, and grabbed the magic flute. The ocarina disappeared, and the crevice filled up with stones. On the wall was a message written in Hylian. It appeared to be instructions for a song. Raylyn teleported back to their home with Etreyl using her triforce.

"R-Raylyn, wait! We can find the temple just hold on it's not!" Raylyn covered motioned for silence. She had read and remembered the song that they found on the wall in the ruins. "I am going to make sure this never happens!" Etreyl tried to stop her, but he couldn't get his legs to move. Raylyn began to play a slow song on her flute. Suddenly, blue orbs began forming around her and glowing.

 _I am going to go back in time and make sure that our family is never lost!_ Raylyn's voice came not from her, but from the blue orbs that appeared. She began to fade, and Etreyl felt the world around him collapsing. _But this is more than that… I need to make sure the prophecy is never started! Ahlet started this too soon. We were not meant to find the triforce for a long time. It's too hard to explain, I just have to do this!_ Etreyl felt the world finally give in, and he was sent through a vortex of darkness.

"Harrison, it's time for school!" Harrison woke up from a good night's sleep and hopped out of bed. He put on his school uniform and entered the bathroom.

"Another day another-" He was cut off by the sudden appearance of a boy about a year older than him in the room. He appeared to be 14 years of age, but was dressed in a strange green garment.

"Where am I?" The strange figure spoke, "My name is Etreyl, I just appeared here I don't know what's going on… What year is it?!" Harrison did not know what to say. "It's 2016, my name is Harrison, and your in Enola." He tried to inform Etreyl of how this world worked, but he just kept asking where Raylyn was. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and a young girl entered. She appeared to be seven, had red red hair, and a red garment: possibly an adventurer's outfit like her brother's.

" _ **The song Raylyn read on the stone tablet must have been the song of dimensions… Etreyl, we need to get to the temple of music! It resides within this parallel universe to ours known as Earth. In this universe, adventuring has long gone out of style. There are seven dimensions linked to it.**_ "

"That sword can talk?!" As if to answer his question, Fi appeared from the sword, nodded, and then went back. This was all overwhelming, but that wouldn't stop Harrison from helping his new friends. They snuck out and back into Harrison's room, but before Raylyn had entered, the door shut. A dark figure stood looming above Raylyn.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

\- Thanks for reading! This chapter actually took a while to make, as it has A LOT of crucial plot in it. A basic summary of what happened is that there was a puzzle for them to complete to get both the ocarina and the flute, but out of rage, Raylyn took the flute alone and played the song on the stone tablet next to it. She thought she could use it to reset the timeline, but instead transferred them to an alternate universe where Harrison (Me) is Etreyl, and Raylyn... NO SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 5! This chapter set the rising action into motion, and now the real story can finally begin. Chapter 5 will most likely not be this long, but it could be longer depending on how much info I need to cram into one chapter. As always, I'd like to thank you for your continuous support on the series and my fan fictions. See ya' next chapter!


	5. Enter Harrison

ENTER HARRISON

Harrison and Etreyl waited for Raylyn, but she never came. Harrison told Etreyl he was going to fetch her, but was meet with a cold stare from a cold face. "Etrey-" he tried to call for help, but the last thing he could see was the shocking grimace of the face that haunted his dreams.

Raylyn awoke to a large room with lava covering the floor. She was dangling about 25 feet above the lava, with Harrison tied up next to her. In front of her was a floating island that had lava flowing off of it in rivers, Ahlet standing in front of them at arm's length.

"This is the resting place of this universe's triforce, the guardian triangles. This is what causes almost all paranormal activity for this universe. It allows you to make a wish, and I plan on being the one to make it. But First, I had to take your triforce, Raylyn! Now I have two of the three! Etreyl should be close by now!" Raylyn began to cry. She knew that she could not help, but she had to do something!

"I'm sorry Raylyn, I don't mean to hurt you, but you mustn't get in my way like this." Harrison had an idea. He remembered that he had his ocarina in his pocket! He squeezed his hand over to his pocket. It was still there. He wiggled and wiggled as fast as he could. "That will not set you free! Wait… I know what you're doing! Stop!" Harrison Grabbed the Ocarina once the rope was loose enough, and began to play a song. Suddenly, a scarecrow appeared beneath Ahlet and knocked him over towards the lava.

"Gahhhh! Good one, kid!" He said, as he vanished beneath the island. They both leaped off of their ropes and walked down an invisible staircase to the island. Raylyn was about to touch the triforce, when Harrison shoved her away.

"Don't! You'll never escape the dream that way!" Raylyn was confused. Dream? "This is a dream! You never switched dimensions, just trust me." Harrison began to fade into dust, and Raylyn was jolted awake by the sound of an organ playing.

"Ah, so you are awake?" It was Ahlet. Etreyl stirred, sword in hand, and leaped up to Ahlet, "You better give them back monster!" Etreyl thought they were still in the world of the dream, though he did not know it was a dream. He was stopped by a terribly high note on the organ. "Etreyl, you were dreaming!" Raylyn exclaimed, the dream slowly fading from her mind.

"That dream was a result of the song you played, The Ballad of Slumber! You could have slept anywhere from ten minutes to a century! Now do you think the Wind Fish fell asleep so heavily?" They didn't know what he meant by 'The Wind Fish', but they were glad it was all just a dream. "The song puts the singer and all who hear it into the dream, and they usually don't wake up unless the one who played the song knows it is a dream. Harrison was the Etreyl from an alternate universe from ours, who we should meet soon.

Etreyl was puzzled. "Wait, with your organ, did you turn back time so we can get the ocarina?" He nodded, "No, not exactly, but I got it for you!" He threw Etreyl the ocarina, and he caught it. "Play this." Ahlet gave them each a piece of paper with instructions for a song on it.

"Thanks for helping Ahlet," Etreyl thanked him, but he seemed puzzled, "Oh, sorry, you can call my Majora… We're friends now, aren't we?" The siblings were puzzled by his question.

"Sure… I guess, you've only done things to help us." He smiled, and began to fade away, until he disappeared completely- organ and all. Etreyl started to play the song on the Ocarina of Time, and Raylyn on her magic flute. The song was titled 'Requiem of Self', which was an odd name for a song to save Hyrule. As they played, they noticed that they were no longer able to hear the song. When they opened their eyes, they were looking out from the triforce from the dream, only it was somewhere else. Suddenly, a glowing red dot flew through a portal and hit the first triforce. With the triforce lit up, Etreyl felt himself become one with himself. When he opened his eyes, he was Harrison!

Harrison opened his eyes once again from his nightly sleep, but with memories of times spent in another world; Hyrule. He figured it was a dream, and got out of bed. He brushed his teeth and got dressed as usual, but he still had all of the memories from his days as Etreyl in Hyrule. He finished up his morning routine, and got on the bus.

"Hey, Harrison!" It was Alexandra, Harrison's best friend. She had her flute with her in it's case. "Ready for band practice today?" Harrison nodded. He recalled all of his adventures in Hyrule, and realised something.

"Alex, did you all of the sudden remember that you are someone named Raylyn from Hyrule?" Alex nodded, her mouth hanging wide open, "I remember being Etreyl. I guess we are both people, or were we always the same?" Alex responded in a cryptic manner. "If we are them, and they are us, then Hyrule is our world, and our world is of the likeness of Hylia's ancient opposite." It was apparent that she inherited the young wisdom that Raylyn had with her.

It was now school time, and Harrison was ready to learn. He got out his computer and began working on his Legend of Selda fan fiction. The Legend of Selda is a story about a prince named Selda who is protected by the hero Zink, the hero of bravery. But that's not important to the story. Our young soon-to-be-heroes were getting hungry, and it was about lunch time. The bell rang, and they were off towards the cafeteria. As they walked, Harrison noticed something. Suddenly, everyone would stop moving for about three seconds, while he could still move.

This happened one more time, where he noticed that his hand was glowing! It had a golden triangle on it: The one in the far right. He walked up to the cafeteria and found Alexandra sitting at the table, but she was eating. "Hey Alex, why is everyone frozen?" She shrugged, putting down her sandwich, "I think it had to do with us having the triforces." Harrison recalled the events of Etreyl and his younger sister. Suddenly, the two noticed the glowing on the backs of their hands. They looked at each other, clearly remembering what they had done before to use it. But before they could, a shadowy figure appeared at the cafeteria entrance with a black hat and cape. The figure was tall and slender, probably seven feet tall. It loomed in front of them with a look on it's face to tell them that he wasn't going to be friendly.

"Harrison… Look!" Alex pointed to the back of it's hand. It took off it's glove, revealing the golden light of the triforce of power on his right hand.


	6. Enter Majora

ENTER MAJORA

Harrison tried to move, but he couldn't. The glowing yellow eyes of this… thing stared right into his soul. It was as if behind the mask was just another mask. Suddenly, his hand began to glow with a bright and exuberant gold. He felt a surge of determination go through him. He readied his fist, and inched closer to the figure slowly. As he approached, it took off its mask. Behind it were two glowing eyes on a face with silver hair, its black garment covering the mouth.

" **DO NOT COME CLOSER** " The figure spoke with a clear and crisp voice, but Harrison was not afraid. _I've heard this before!_ He recognised the voice from somewhere… Somewhere Etreyl had been to. As he stared deep into it's eyes, he felt a burst inside of him. He leaped forward, raising his fist, and landed on top of a cafeteria table, right in front of the figure. But before he could attack, something grabbed his foot. The second he took his eyes away from the figure, it appeared at his leg, grabbing onto him. _It's like this thing can not move when it is seen…_ Harrison kicked it away and leaped backwards.

"I figured it out!" It was Alex, running over to Harrison, "It's like a Weeping Angel! It moves when you blink." It looked impressed. " **CLEVER GIRL…** " Harrison couldn't help but blink, just to test. A split second after he blinked, It appeared right in his face. But Harrison didn't flinch. He would not flinch to a being he knew not to exist. It was then he realised what he needed to do. Harrison, Triforce glowing, ran forwards and smacked into the figure. It did not move as he stared it right in the eyes. The light from Harrison's fist seemed to weaken it. It leaped out of the way and onto a table.

" **GOOD WARM UP. NOW, SEE HOW YOU CAN HANDLE A HARDER TASK** " The figure began to glow, and with no effort, became physical. The shadow that was this tall, slender creature had become a real, physical being. Harrison and Alex knew that they had no choice but to fight it face to face. Suddenly, the room fell around them as if it had been cardboard. They opened their eyes to a room of fire and stone, magma pouring from the walls into small streams. In the center of the room sat a blade stuck into a stone platform.

" **IF YOU TRULY HAVE THE COURAGE TO DEFEAT MAJORA, THEN WHY DON'T YOU? GO AHEAD, TAKE THE TRIBLADE,** " Harrison had no idea what 'Majora' was talking about. He assumed it was referring to itself as Majora. As sudden as the room had collapsed, he was standing in front of the stone pedestal, hands on the blade. At first he was not too sure about pulling it, until he felt something inside of him. A strong pull from his heart- no, his very _soul_ begged him to grasp it. He felt himself become the sword, and with a mighty stroke, pulled the blade from the pedestal.

The room filled with light, and Majora's Mask reappeared on his face. Harrison noticed the small slot for the triforce in the blade. He lifted the blade into the air, and put the back of his hand to it. He felt the courage from his soul culminate into the blade itself. The blade lowered into his hand, and the power he had earlier felt came back even greater. He had lost the triangle on his hand, for it had been transferred to the blade. This 'Triblade' began to glow with a strange, rainbow tint. Alexandra immediately got her triforce ready, creating a barrier around her of blue light. Majora did the same.

The room began to collapse again, but this time it was different. This time, the whole universe was sucked into a tiny particle. Harrison felt himself being sucked out of his body, to the point of nearly fainting.

At last, Etreyl awoke from the bed he had been lying in. Majora entered the room with Raylyn beside him. "Etreyl, we're back because of the sword. It brought us back to our universe." Etreyl realised he was standing up. He check his sword-sheath. Sure enough, there it was: The Triblade was still with him.


	7. Enter Alexandra

ENTER ALEXANDRA

Ereyl stared at the blade in his hand. It still had the triforce glowing inside of it, but for some reason, his hand still held the crest as it always did. "Hey Raylyn, why is your hand not glowing?" Raylyn looked down at her hand.

"I'm not sure…" Raylyn looked Etreyl in the eyes. For a few seconds, she froze. Etreyl realized for the first time that Raylyn looked like someone else. "Harrison! Maddy! I- I- Where are you? How did I get to this place?!" Raylyn was frantic, as if someone had just thrown her down into a dark pit with not way out, "My name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex. I think we broke the universe," Alex was right. Etreyl had left Raylyn behind in the alternate universe.

"Oh no! I must have somehow swapped your places in the space-time continuum by drawing the Triblade" Etreyl knew that he had to do something. He took out an ocarina and began to play the song of time. Suddenly, he disappeared from the room. "Just give him three seconds." Three seconds after Majora's suggestion, Etreyl reappeared.

"Wrong song. I meant to play the song of dimensions!" After Etreyl had finished, Alex motioned for him to stop. She took out a beautiful metal flute from her school backpack. She began to play a beautiful song, causing orbs to form around her, but unlike Raylyn, these orbs were silver. As the world began to fade around her, a glowing object appeared in the blackness of which Alex was entered into. Alex looked up to see Etreyl appear with a rainbow bubble around him. Out of shock, she stopped playing and her flute flew down and reappeared next to Majora.

"Etreyl, this place is The Grid. It is the metaphysical gap between worlds. Only those with hearts sublime can travel through this world. My flute song was allowing me to travel through it, but now I am stuck here. We need to get out." Etreyl could see why Alex was the sage of wisdom from her universe. He held up his sword, creating a much larger bubble for them to float in. Alex was absorbed by it, causing her to feel a slight gravitational pull towards the sword at the center of the bubble.

"Guys, **I'm** _coming_ to **help** _you_ " Majora's voice sounded as if he was split into several versions of himself. They watched as the blackness of The Grid began to dissolve around them. With a flash of white light, Alexandra began to glow.

"Etrey-Harris-lllll-onnnn" Alexandra became a ball of light. She split in two, and the shapes of Raylyn and Alex formed in front of Etreyl. Suddenly, three shadows of what appeared to be Majora broke through the shadow. It occurred to Etreyl that all of their split selves had appeared, and that they were going to be disintegrated. The darkness of The Grid split into three paths of color; green, blue, and red. One of each of them went to each of the paths. There were only three golden versions of the three, whom went to their respective colors.

"We're **being** _split_ between **univ-** " Majora could not finish his thought before he disappeared into a ray of light.

Etreyl woke up in a large open field. All that he could feel was a black chill down his spine. He couldn't move. He felt as if a dark claw had grasped him and thrown him into a river of icy black water. As he felt himself slipping away, he reached out to the Triblade. He hoped that one last time he could use it's power for the good of the universe. With the last bit of his power, he used the Triblade to close the endless being of darkness that had caused him this pain. With a blast, he gave up the last bit of his energy to destroy the black thing that consumed the planet.

Etreyl felt all of the energy leave his body. As soon as he thought he would fall into the endless peril that the black thing had brought him, he felt a warm feeling on his right hand. _The triforce…_ The last thing Etreyl could remember was a warm feeling of golden power surging through him, clearing him of the blackness that had seeped into every crevice of his body.

Etreyl thought he felt a warm hand reach down and touch him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a tall creature with grey fur. He found it odd that for eyes, the creature only had small indentations.

" _ **Do not get up, young one. You are on the planet Ixchel. You will be safe with me.**_ " Etreyl knew that he could believe this voice. It was the second one he heard behind it that frightened him.


End file.
